


The 7 Principles of Life

by AON



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, will add tages when i post the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AON/pseuds/AON
Summary: Peter slowly learns the 7 principles of life and their true meanings.1. No strain, no gain2. Avoid Negativity At All Cost3. Give More Than You Take4. Time Is More Valuable Than Money5. Create Your Own Path6. Do Whatever Life Expects Of You7. Life Moves In One DirectionWhile learning all this he meets people he doenst really want to. but may really needs to.





	The 7 Principles of Life

yeahhh im i will update this sometime soon so stay toon. im editing it.


End file.
